modern_horrorfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Was tut man nicht alles für die Liebe...
"You better believe it that I would do anything for love... I'll be there till the final act. And I would do anything for love! And I'll take the vow and seal a pact. But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way...! Meat Loaf- I'd do anything for love (but I won't do that) Er hat es immer noch nicht verstanden. Ich frage mich, ob es Dummheit ist oder die Tatsache, dass man mich oft schwer ernst nehmen kann. Vielleicht ist es auch einfacher, mich aus der eigenen Rechnung aus zu klammern, denn ich bin sicherlich nicht die einfachste Variable in diesem Spiel... Wie dem auch sei. Ich bin da. Jetzt und hier. Und mein Liebster wird das hier und jetzt zu spüren bekommen. Ich bin nicht so einfach zu streichen, mit mir muss man rechnen, auch wenn ich beginne, diese mathematische Metapher langsam zu überstrapazieren. Es beginnt mit einer Kleinigkeit- wie immer. In meiner Sprache ist dieser so süffisant dahingeschmissene Satz "Möchtest du Tee? Alle meine Männer mochten Tee..." ein erstes Warnzeichen. Aber wie tief mein Wahnsinn sitzt, wird mal wieder völlig ignoriert. Lustigerweise wird sogar meine Erklärung dazu, wie tief mein Wahnsinn reicht, wieder völlig ignoriert. Wäre es nicht so verdammt ernst, ich könnte mich glatt darüber totlachen. Aber zurück zum Anfang. Mein Auserwählter mein, mich nicht ernst nehmen zu müssen. Zugegeben, meine Liebeserklärung mag reichlich profan gewirkt haben. Ein einfaches " Weisst du, ich liebe dich...", ist in dieser Welt einfach nicht reißerisch genug. Vielleicht hätte ich mir doch die Arme aufschlitzen sollen, um die Ernsthaftigkeit meiner Aussage zu beweisen. Aber das wäre dann wieder als "übertrieben" abgewiesen worden. Nein, es war schon ganz gut so, wie ich es tat... Natürlich habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass meine Gefühle erwidert würden. Dafür besitze ich einfach zuviel Menschenkenntnis. Aber ich habe auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass meine Emotionen völlig ignoriert würden... Heute abend stehe ich vor seinem Haus. Ich weiß ja genau, wo sein Schlafzimmer liegt (wieviele Nächte habe ich dort physisch verbracht, geschweige denn von den Nächten, die ich dort im Traume verbracht habe), ich weiß genau, wo jedes einzelne Möbelstück steht, als hätte ich selbst es dort platziert. Ich weiß auch genau, wie man das Schloß der Balkontür knacken kann... schließlich und endlich habe ich es doch selbst bei meinem letzten Besuch so manipuliert, dass ein einfacher Handgriff reicht, um die Tür leise aber bestimmt zu öffnen... und da sage einer noch, ich besäße keinen Weitblick... Hier stehe ich nun, völlig nackt, aber nicht unbewaffnet. Der Dolch, meiner Göttin geweiht, liegt gut in meiner Hand und der fahle Mondschein, der nur unzureichend durch die halb geschlossenen Fensterläden dringt, kleidet mich vortrefflich für diesen Anlaß. Ich schaue auf das Antlitz, welches für mich das Schönste auf der Welt ist, ich atme die tiefen Züge nach, die du von dir gibst, denn du liegst in tiefster Umarmung mit Hypnos, dem kleinen Tod. Heute Nacht wirst du seinen großen Bruder kennen lernen... Du erwachst, als ich sanft mit der Klinge über deine Wange streife. Es ist kein sanftes Erwachen, denn die Kühle des Metalls lässt gleich sämtliche Alarmglocken in dir zu schrillem Leben erwachen- zu recht, wie du feststellen wirst. Dein erstes Entsetzen wird noch gesteigert, als du erkennst, wer da vor dir steht. Ja, damit hättest du wohl nicht gerechnet. Mein Lächeln wird von dir wohl falsch aufgefasst, aber wie sollst du auch verstehen, dass unsere erste intime Begegnung auch unsere Letzte sein wird? Mit einem Ruck versuchst du dich aufzusetzen. Hast du denn wirklich geglaubt, dass all meine Sprüche über das Üben von gewissen Knotenarten nur dummes Gerede war? Natürlich kannst du dich bewegen- ohne die Möglichkeit, dich zu winden, würde das alles doch gar keinen richtigen Reiz für uns beide ausüben- da musst du mir doch einfach zustimmen. Ich hatte übrigens Recht- der schwarze Gummiball war tatsächlich die richtige Wahl, denn er steht dir ausgezeichnet und dein panisches Atmen darunter macht mich tierisch heiß... Es beginnt mit einem kleinen Schnitt an deinem rechten Handgelenk. Auch wenn ich mir im Vorfeld keine Gedanke darüber gemacht habe, welches Muster für dich passend wäre- sobald ich deine Haut sehen, riechen und schmecken kann, wird mir sofort klar, welche Verzierungen für dich die richtigen sind. Konzentriert schneide ich am Handgelenk deinen Arm entlang- ich halte nur kurz inne, um dich mit einer deftigen Ohrfeige daran zu erinnern, wie du dich zu benehmen hast, immerhin darf dieses Meisterwerk nicht durch unwilliges Rohmaterial gefährdet werden. Schon bald ist dein rechter Arm übersät mit kleinen Schnitten und dein Körper wirkt damit nur noch anziehender auf mich. Ach, ich wünschte, ich könnte deiner Seele die gleichen wunderbaren Schnitte zufügen, um dich wahrlich perfekt zu machen. Die Tränen in deinen Augen zeigen mir, dass auch du völlig überwältigt bist von dieser Nacht- wer hätte auch schon gedacht, dass unsere erste intime Begegnung derart ergreifend werden würde? Nun, um ehrlich zu sein: genau so hatte ich es mir immer vorgestellt. Ich wusste ja von Anfang an, dass du dich gegen unsere Liebe wehren würdest. Auf der anderen Seite wollte ich auch nie einen Mann, der so einfach zu haben ist, wie die anderen. Du bist und bleibst einfach besonders. Auch der Geschmack deines Blutes zeigt mir, dass ich damit recht habe. Es ist so wunderbar, dich endlich in mir spüren zu können. Dein glasiger Blick bestätigt mir, dass auch du so fühlst... Der Morgen schleicht sich langsam ins Zimmer und lässt deine ehemals weißen Wände im Rot unserer Liebe erstrahlen. Keine Sorge, liebe Leser, mein Liebster ist noch am Leben. Ohne ihn könnte ja auch ich nicht leben, daher löse ich seine Fesseln mit größter Zärtlichkeit. Nun weiß er, dass wir zusammen gehören. Und um wirklich sicher zu gehen, dass er diese Lektion verinnerlicht hat, lasse ich ihm ein kleines Souvenir da. Immerhin kann ich ja verstehen, dass er sie so wunderschön fand- nun kann er ihr blondes Haar jede Nacht streicheln, wenn er mag... ich weiß, dass ER weiß, zu wem er gehört- also wozu eifersüchtig sein? Viel kann er mit ihrem Kopf nun ja eh nicht mehr anstellen... Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder Kategorie:Wahnsinn